


We Will Meet Again After Bible Camp

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, First Time, M/M, Riding, Voyeurism, short Jeff/Jensen scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending his summer at the Timber Lake Bible Camp hadn't sounded like a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Meet Again After Bible Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/gifts).



> I wrote this for Percy's birthday back in February and it finally made it over to AO3. Thanks to Salt and AJ for the beta on this one!!

Jared had fallen in love with Jensen the summer his parents sent him to youth camp for the first time.

Spending his summer at the Timber Lake Bible Camp hadn't sounded like a lot of fun at the time; it had sounded like prayer circles and youth ministries and singing church songs around campfires. The only upside had been that his best friend Toby would be coming too, along with Toby's older brother Jensen, who was going to be working as a counselor at the camp. Jared and Toby had been friends since kindergarten and Jensen, who was six years older, was – in Jared's opinion – the coolest big brother ever.

Being all of thirteen, Jared had considered smuggling his porn mags in with him, but jerking off with multiple boys in the same room wasn't his idea of a turn on. But, as it turned out, Jared hadn't needed the mags anyway. 

On his third day at the Timber Lake Bible Camp, Jared had found Jensen and one of the older counselors fucking in the woods. 

Jared had been on his way back from the lake when he'd stumbled across them. Hidden by the dense trees, he had watched how Jeff, their camp leader, had Jensen pushed up against a tree. Both men had their shorts shoved down just below their asses, and Jared could see Jeff's ass muscles tense up with the force of his thrusts into Jensen's ass. Jared still remembered how his own dick had jerked and filled at the sight, how his hand had unconsciously wandered down to cup himself through his swim trunks, his dick already straining the thin material. He'd watched as Jeff put his hand over Jensen's mouth to keep him quiet, watched as Jeff jack-hammered into Jensen until he came. And he'd watched as Jensen spurted his come all over the tree in front of him, Jeff's fingers still deep in his ass, scooping up his come and pushing it back in. When Jeff had finally pulled his fingers out of Jensen's ass and shoved them into Jensen's mouth, Jared was done.

He had turned and run straight back to the lake, jumping into the water before anyone could stop him and desperately trying to wash the come out of his trunks as inconspicuously as he could.

Jared had caught Jensen three more times that summer.

After that year, Jared had been more eager to go to summer camp. And every year, Jared had been determined to catch Jensen with a cock up his ass at least once – right until Jensen stopped attending summer camp with them. 

:::

Jared hadn't seen Jensen for nearly two years before he stumbled across him again. It was his best friend's 18th birthday, and of course Jensen had taken a break from college to celebrate his little brother's birthday.

When Jensen entered the room, Jared immediately recognized him and his thoughts drifted off to all those summers he'd spent jerking off to the image of Jensen getting fucked in the showers of that godawful Christian camp. Memories of how he'd discovered he was more turned on by Jensen's tight swimsuit than by any girl in a bikini. He'd had his share of experimental relationships since then, but he'd never forgotten how fucking good Jensen had looked bent over one of those canoes.

"Jared," Toby hollered from the other side of the room, trying to make himself heard over the loud music coming out of the speakers, and Jared's head snapped up, his daydreams interrupted. "Hey, Jared! Come over here and talk to my brother."

Jared got up from the couch and tried to make his way over to his friend. There were people everywhere, drinking beer, smoking, a lot of them already well past drunk, but the closer Jared got, the more he remembered. There were those full lips, not as red as they had been after the blowjobs, he'd given at summer camp; and there were those freckles, clearly visible without thick splashes of come covering them up. 

When Jared finally reached them, Jensen had to tilt his head up to look into his eyes. "Jared, man, you got huge," he said, eyes raking up and down Jared's tall frame, and if Jared wasn't mistaken, there was a definite air of admiration in his voice.

:::

Jared and Jensen were sitting on the couch, drunk and leaning against each other. Jared was staring at Jensen's lips as Jensen told him about the time he and Chris had run into one of their professors in a gay strip club, and how said professor wasn't able to look them in the eyes anymore. Jared was hanging on his every word, his eyes glued to every little movement of Jensen's lips. There was one freckle in the middle of Jensen's lower lip and he just wanted to lick it so badly.

"Jared, you listening?"

"Huh?" Jared lifted his gaze and looked into Jensen's eyes – there were laugh lines at their edges and Jared wanted to lick those too.

Jensen's smile widened slowly, and Jared knew he had missed something when Jensen leaned in close and whispered, "You remember the bible camp?" Jared's face heated up and he froze. "I knew you were watching me, Jared."

Jared jerked back at that, all the blood draining from his face faster than was probably healthy. But then he felt a hand on his leg, felt the warmth seep through the material of his jeans, and he looked down. One of Jensen's hand was gripping his left thigh, near his crotch, too close to be accidental, and his cock gave a little twitch. Jensen's breath was hot, hot and soft, against his ear.

"I knew you were there," Jensen continued and Jared couldn't help but shudder. "That damn bible camp. But you loved it, didn't you, Jared? Watching me get fucked?" Jensen's hand inched higher. "It was getting me hot too. Knowing you were there, watching me."

Jared's head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. Then suddenly Jensen's hand, that just moments ago had been on his thigh, cupped Jared's cock through his jeans. Jared jerked hard as he instinctively closed his legs, before batting Jensen's hand away.

"Jensen," he hissed, "are you insane? Your brother is standing right there." Jared felt his face go red again, and if this kept happening, he was probably going to end up passing out. Jared looked over at Toby, standing in the middle of the room, laughing with his friends.

Jensen snorted. "Who cares?" Then Jensen was standing up and looking down at Jared. "We going upstairs? Apparently your height isn't the only thing that's got bigger over the years."

And Jared, too dumbstruck and turned on to say anything to that, followed Jensen upstairs. 

They stumbled into Jensen's old bedroom, and before Jared could even close the door behind him, Jensen was stepping out of his clothes. Jared watched, transfixed, as he leaned against the closed door for support so he didn't end up on his ass. Jensen was so damn beautiful, just as beautiful as Jared remembered. 

"You gonna get naked any time soon, Jared?" 

But Jared couldn't move, not with Jensen standing naked and perfect in front of him, and after a few moments, Jensen took matters into his own hands. He walked up to Jared, took him by the hand and led him over to the couch in the far corner of the room before shoving him onto it. Then he knelt down in front of Jared, his hands immediately going for Jared's belt buckle and zipper. When he had them open, he shoved Jared's boxer briefs down far enough to expose his cock and balls, and before Jared's alcohol fueled brain could catch up, Jensen's mouth closed around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, fuck," Jared moaned. "Jensen, wait. Jensen! Slow down, urrrgh."

Jensen let Jared's cock fall from his mouth and he grinned up at Jared. "I need you to fuck me, Jared. And I need you to do it now."

Jared quickly reached down to squeeze the base of his dick, so he didn't come on the spot, all over Jensen's face. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, and when he opened them again, Jensen was standing in front of him with a bottle of lube in his hands.

Tossing the bottle to Jared, Jensen turned around and straddled Jared's legs.

And Jared's brain kinda short-circuited. 

He had a completely naked Jensen on his lap, and Jensen's beautiful back and his ass were right in front of him, and they were both covered in freckles.

"Jared," Jensen said suddenly, and Jared's head jerked up just in time to see Jensen had twist around to look at him. "You need help back there?"

"No, no, I just..." Jared stammered.

"Good, then get on with it."

Jensen wiggled his body and Jared could feel the heat of Jensen's naked thighs seeping through his jeans.

Popping open the cap of the lube, Jared poured a generous amount onto his fingers, too much really, before pushing his hand down under Jensen's ass and letting his fingers slip along the crack until he found Jensen's opening. He pressed one finger in, groaning at the feel of that tight heat around him. 

After a few seconds, Jensen impatiently began shoving back onto Jared's finger. "Come on, Jared. Get on with it. I can take it. Give me another one."

Jared complied, pulling his finger all the way out, only to immediately push it back in again, this time with a second finger alongside it. He heard Jensen cry out above him and he stilled.

"Uungh, don't stop, Jared. Don't stop," Jensen whined.

Jared fingered Jensen in earnest then, the lube quelching and dripping down over Jensen's balls. Jensen bouncing up and down in his lap, trying to speed things up, but he didn't have all that much leverage in his current position.

And then Jared spread his legs further and Jensen slid down, all but impaling himself on Jared's fingers, his feet leaving the ground completely. Jared quickly put his other hand on Jensen's belly to steady him, his knuckles brushing Jensen's hard cock.

"Fuck," Jensen hissed. "Fuck, so long, Jared. Your fingers are so fucking long." Jensen rolled his hips, ass clenching around Jared's fingers. "It's enough, Jared. Enough. Pull them out. I want your cock now."

Jared didn't move, though, and when Jensen tried to push himself up, he barely moved an inch, effectively trapped between Jared's hand on his belly and Jared's finger's up his ass.

"Jared, please," Jensen whined.

Taking pity on him, Jared pulled his fingers out and pushed his legs together again, letting Jensen get his feet under himself again so he could stand up. He was barely on his feet for a moment, though, before he was dropping back down onto Jared's cock in one smooth glide. They both moaned when Jensen's ass hit Jared's jean-clad thighs.

"Fuck, Jesus. Sorry! You okay, Jensen? Damn, you're tight," Jared mumbled into Jensen's neck.

"I'm...I'm good," Jensen breathed through clenched teeth. "Just give me...just give me a moment."

Jared's hand was still splayed on Jensen's belly and Jared began stroking circles over the sweat slicked skin. After a while, once he was sure Jensen had adjusted, he leaned back and let Jensen sink even deeper onto his cock. The new position had Jensen's back pressed against Jared's chest, feverish skin against feverish skin, and Jensen impaled on Jared's dick. It was perfect.

They just breathed for a moment, both taking in the feel of each other's body, and then Jensen said, "Okay, move. Move, Jared!"

Planting both feet on the floor, Jared snapped his hips up, bouncing Jensen in his lap like a fucking rag-doll, and, god, he wished there was a mirror in here. He really wanted to watch his cock piston into Jensen's stretched hole again and again.

Little bitten of moans were leaving Jensen's mouth on every thrust, and his head had fallen back onto Jared's shoulder, exposing his long neck to Jared. And Jared wasn't about to pass an opportunity like that so he turned his head and licked a long stripe from Jensen's shoulder up to his ear. He felt Jensen shudder around him, and he traced his teeth gently along the skin right under Jensen's ear before biting down. Hard.

Jensen whimpered and his hole clamped down on Jared's cock.

Jared just kept on thrusting, and sucking that spot until the skin went a deep red, marking Jensen as his.

"Yeah, yes. Come on, Jensen. Wanna feel you come. Dreamed of this. Jerked off so many times to the thought of this. Fuck, Jensen," Jared mumbled, "seeing you with all those guys, unngh, all those men, wishing it was me."

Jared thrust up hard one more time and then he was coming, shooting his load into Jensen's hole. His hips kept going, little erratic thrusts that sent sparks of pleasure all the way down to his toes.

After a while, he felt Jensen move against him, obviously jerking himself off. Reaching around, he covered Jensen's hand with his own, helping him to strip his cock, and it wasn't long before Jensen came too. Jared kept moving his hand up and down Jensen's dick until Jensen, shaking a little, finally stilled him. Jared's hand lazily drifted up to Jensen's belly then to join his other, both of them rubbing the still warm come into Jensen's skin.

Jensen hummed happily and said, "We'll have to do that again."

Jared looked up, a hopeful smile curling his lips. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

**THE END**


End file.
